User talk:Nfuria
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! We hope you can help improve the articles by fixing typos, adding comments (at the bottom of each tip page), rewriting tips, joining in discussions, or making other improvements. Be sure to visit the [[Project:Community Portal|'community portal']] for information about our site, with links to how to pages. Keep an eye on to check progress. Our [[Vim Tips Wiki:Policy|'policy guidelines']] may be useful. We'd like you to join the very low-volume [http://lists.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/vim-l mailing list]. Enjoy! ---- Hi Nfuria, welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ranges page. It's always great to see new contributors. This is an automated message; somebody may drop a message for you here in the next day or two with any comments or suggestions, but until then keep up the good work, and don't be afraid to be bold! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- JohnBeckett (Talk) 15:00, March 11, 2012 Vim-sessions under Mac Thanks for your recent edits. It doesn't matter, but for your info, a comment such as at Vim-sessions under Mac would normally have a signature at the end of the comment (add ~~~~ after a space at the end of the last line of the comment). Also, we're happy to see long comments with proposals for the article, so there is no need to use html comments to hide stuff. To be more precise: we hope that all comments will eventually be removed as any useful information they contain should be used in the tip itself (and less helpful comments should eventually be removed as a distraction). If you think you have an improvement to the article, just put it in. If you're not sure, you could leave a comment with your thoughts. Others can always undo or change your edit. If you decide to put your changes in the article, please also remove any comments that are now obsolete (it looks to me as if all the comments should be removed, if you are confident that what ends up in the article is technically correct because almost no one active here is proficient with OS X). Re the name of the article: You might leave your comment about what you think the title should be. In principle the title could be changed now but premature name changes cause quite a lot of confusion. It would be better to get a list of all relevant tips (I could help with that), and systematically work out what the titles for each should be (and get opinions from others before making any changes). There are a few Mac tips that are very weak and should probably be deleted as obsolete (I think). I hope you find some time to work on them. By the way, if you want to reply or ask a question, please click "edit" in this section because we prefer to keep related messages together. A couple of us review all changes on the wiki (see "Recent changes" in the sidebar), and will notice any reply here. JohnBeckett 07:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks John. I published my rewrite, as it works correctly. I will look at other Mac tips. Newton Furia 9:10, Mar 13, 2012 (BRT) ::That's wonderful, thanks! I have been hoping for a while that someone with the necessary skill could fix a few tips like that. I totally agree with your approach: why use Ruby when Bash is standard? Also, less is more in that your rewrite has the necessary information in one place where it can be more easily followed and digested, rather than scattered around. When I get a chance, I might look for all the Mac tips and post a list somewhere. JohnBeckett 02:19, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Safari An interesting issue: Edit doesn't work with Safari. The page displays but the Preview and Publish are disabled. Does somebody report that? Nfuria 12:59, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :The general procedure for things like this is to ask here (as you've done), or at a Wikia forum, or by directly contacting Wikia support. The latter is often effective provided your initial report is short yet provides all the details about what the problem is, and what software versions are involved. Rather than fiddling around wondering whether there is a useful "search" feature in the Wikia forum, I used Google to search for which gave various hits, including one shown below. Links: :*w:c:Community:Forum:Index :*w:c:Community:Forum:I Can't Edit Wikia Pages on Safari... :* :I do not use Safari, but I do know that Wikia is getting more and more irritating in that they require a bunch of silly Javascript to run in order for simple stuff to occur. In ("my preferences" at top of page when logged on), I use the Monobook skin by choosing MonoBook under Appearance, Layout. I think that gives a couple of issues, but it works for me. Also, Wikia may remove Monobook at some stage. They keep changing stuff so I do not know what the current situation is, but using the default skin gave irritating delays when editing and my recollection is that something similar to what you describe occurred because I was blocking some script that was not from wikia.com. If you can't resolve the issue in a reasonable time, please reply here. JohnBeckett 02:19, March 14, 2012 (UTC)